


The Guilty Ones

by turnitoffmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prance - Freeform, as simple as that, drabbles with plot, if you don't ship Prance don't read it, ptsd!kevin, the fic has both cracky drabbles and serious drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitoffmckinley/pseuds/turnitoffmckinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And who can say what dreams are,<br/>Wake me in time to be lonely and sad.<br/>Who could say what we are,<br/>This is the season for dreaming..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and here to stay. If you don't ship/like Prance, okay. I won't force you to read it. This fic is a series of drabbles about the ship Elder Grant/Elder Price, and formed from an inside joke between Sachlockk, Demixian, and I. I have included both my serious headcanons/drabbles as well as the inherent crack that this crackship spawned out of. Enjoy.

Elliot Rodger Grant most certainly was _not_ gay.

In fact, he was anything but.

When Kevin Price showed up to the mission training center, with his perfect, pretty face, and a smile chiseled out by the gods, Elliot, or the soon to be "Elder Grant," knew for a fact, he was not gay. Never once did he have a gay thought, or any homosexual implications ever slip through his mind.

And yet, now, as he sneaks a kiss on Elder Price's cheek in the hall by the drinking fountains, he smiles.

Nope, not gay. Not an _eensy, teensy_ bit.

.::.

"Keep your voice down!" Kevin muffles against his lips, "you're gonna get us caught."

"I'm sorry!" Elliot squeaks, "but what if the Mission President sends us off together? Our missions begin- officially, in less than 24 hours!"

Kevin rolls his eyes playfully, pecking his boyfriend's cheek.

"I don't know if we'd be able to keep our hands to ourselves then. Our missions are supposed to be our devotion to Heavenly Father."

The brunette winces at one, and brushes the nape of his neck.

"And we can't afford a slip-up," Kevin continues, "you gotta understand, right?"

Elliot frowns, kicking his feet playfully from off of the bed.

"Yeah... I guess so. At least for this camp, we got roomed together."

"True. Gives us more cuddle time," Kevin says with a grin. Elliot smiles back, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Well, get some rest, future mission companion?"

The smaller blonde elbows Kevin in the gut, and they giggle, collapsing on the bed together in a heap.

"Good night, future mission companion," Kevin repeats.

At least in the darkness of their joint room, they can hold each other tight.

And in the darkness of their room- it would be the last night they spent together.

.::.

Elliot and Kevin try their best to leave hints to the staff of the training center that they want to be paired together.

Almost every activity, they work together, and almost every meal, they eat together, they don't pass up any opportunity to show off what a great team they are.

Elliot is to be sent to Norway with Elder Young- and he tries not be disappointed with this news- but, but maybe, he thinks, Kevin might get sent with a companion there too- or somewhere else in Europe. Somewhere not too far away.

.::.

"Uganda?" Elliot wails as he packs his petite suitcase. Kevin's lips fall into a thin line.

"I can't believe you're being sent to Uganda! With Elder Cunningham of all people," he continues angrily, hitting his foot against the post of his bed.

Kevin sighs.

"I know, El, I know-"

"Uganda! That's like, a bajillion miles away from Norway!"

"Elliot-"

Elliot throws another white shirt into his bag, his hands shaking in anger.

"A bajillion, million, ZILLION miles away, Kevin! And I might n-never see you again-"

"El-" Kevin attempts to interject, his knuckles tight and turning white on the headboard of his bed. Elliot doesn't listen, wiping his tears on his sleeves and continuing on his rant.

"Uganda is the most homophobic country on the planet, Kevin-"

"Then it's a good thing you're not going!" Kevin finally cries, his voice cracking.

It hurts, and both of them step back. Kevin swallows hard, beginning to wring his hands in his lap.

"It's... It's a dangerous place. It's better this way. You won't get hurt."

"Wul, what about you?" Elliot shoots back, crossing his arms a little too tightly across his chest.

"Wha- what about you, Kevin? Huh? What am I gonna do, if you get hurt?"

Kevin smiles dryly, but neither see the humor in it.

"Don't worry about me." Kevin says, and Elliot lets out a groan of displeasure.

"Kevin Price-"

"You've been worrying about me since grade school, El. For once, just relax?"

Elliot doesn't answer, and continues stuffing the last of his belongings from the training center into his suitcase.

Kevin sighs again, rapping his knuckles against his bed post.

"What?" Elliot snaps, irritated abruptly.

"Nothing." Kevin says. "I... don't like fighting with you."

The blonde's shoulders droop, and a sad sort of look crosses his face.

"Me either."

Kevin smiles, albeit sadly, and holds out his arms. Elliot crosses over to him, and hugs him tight.

They remain like that for a bit, holding each other like a lifeline, until Elliot presses his face in the crook of Kevin's neck, letting out a short sob.

"Uganda, Kev. All the way to Uganda." he whimpers. Kevin caresses his boyfriend gently, smoothing back his golden hair with his fingertips.

"I know, El."

They kiss, and for a moment, it feels like nothing can keep them apart. And they would stay that way, until the ticking of the clock reminds them that their time was running short.

"Be safe?" Elliot whispers. Kevin nods.

"I will."

He kisses Elliot's forehead, but Elliot cuts him off, pulling away. He rests his hands on Kevin's shoulders.

"Promise me, Kev?" he asks, his blue eyes wide as saucers.

"I promise!" Kevin responds.

They kiss and hug and cry together, but they know deep down, that nothing else could be done.

It was a shame, that it was a promise that Kevin inevitably wouldn't keep.

.::.

"You're gonna do so good, my little BUDGIE!"

Elliot tries not to wince at the volume of his mother's voice.

He barely got a moment to say goodbye to Kevin in the airport before they were whisked to opposite ends of the terminal. They got to smile, wave, and act as heterosexual as possible. Their handshake, in their parents' eyes, was just two best friends saying goodbye.

To them, it was not tasting each other's lips, not holding each other... having to erase every kiss, every touch, every private moment they shared, in order to devote themselves to the Church that hated them.

"Don't forget me," Elliot had said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Kevin had stiffened grievingly. Elliot wanted to kiss his sadness away. 2 years wasn't forever. A long time, but not forever.

"And I the same," and he'd leaned in close, "I can't wait until we can finally be together."

Elliot feels numb now as he hugs his parents and siblings goodbye. Elder Young looks a little more sympathetic.

He forces himself to smile and wave goodbye. He asks his mom, teasingly, to stop calling him "Budgie," and she laughs through her horrifically loud sobbing and smothers his face in kisses.

Their flight is called, and Elliot departs for Norway.

No, not Elliot.

He's Elder Grant now.

And he has to forget any worldly ties that distract him from his work.

Even his Kevin Price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter, consider Demixian's fic "Land of Gnomes and Trolls" as canon and a midquel between chapters 1 and 2. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Word spreads quickly throughout the Church of a failed mission in Uganda. He hears it later than everyone else- perhaps because his companion wants to spare his feelings. By then, Elder Young had discovered... his companion's sexuality, and hadn't really commented, after Elliot had a dreadful hell dream... and that was the end of secrets.

He's in month 6 of his mission when he hears about it, and he's immediately on the phone with his parents, asking about Kevin.

Apparently, it failed in the first month, and Kevin was, after attempting to stay with it for 5 months, was trying to return to the states.

"I want to come home, mom," Elliot says, twirling the phone cord in his fingertips.

"Oh, Budgie, are you sure? Is everything alright?" his mother says. She sounds worried, and he shakes his head.

"No, mom, actually... I didn't want to go on my mission at all."

"... how come?"

And he tells her everything. Her silence on the other end makes him worry, but he stays as steady as he can muster within himself.

"Mom? I'm sorry, I didn't wanna let you down."

"Oh, baby," his mom says weakly, "we always knew you were... gay."

"What?" That takes him by surprise.

"Did you really think that we didn't know about you and Kevin? I don't think his own parents know, but we always knew you didn't like girls," she admits, "and... and that's okay."

Elliot sniffles and wipes his eyes on his sleeves.

"Thanks, mom, it means a lot to me."

"Of course, honey. Now, I can look up some flights from Norway to Salt Lake right now. I know Kevin's coming back in January... we can get you here by December... what sounds better to you? The twelfth or fourteenth?"

"The twelfth! Thank you!" Elliot cries, "thank you, mom! Oh my goodness, thank you!" He throws a glance to the calendar. It's November 20th.

"No problem, my little Budgie. We'll get you a flight home on the twelfth, in time for Christmas. I'm so proud of you, baby." his mom says.

Elliot thanks her for what must be the thousandth time, and they finally part.

His previous companion had already left for LA after the 4th month. He had no real reason to continue to stay in Norway.

And at last... he will get to see his boyfriend again.

Everything will be okay.

.::.

Kevin's sickeningly pale when he steps out of the terminal. Spending time under the boiling sun in Uganda seemed to have borne no assistance for his boyfriend, but Elliot swallows down his nerves. He sets down his poster board, stammers an apology to the assembled welcoming party, and stumbles towards the confused boy several yards away.

He doesn't spot Elliot at first. The blonde weaves through the crowd, departing from his parents and the Price family briefly to meet him first. He missed Kevin so much it had hurt, and seeing him now hurt even more than ever.

"Kevin!" he calls, his eyes burning with tears he didn't know he had within him beginning to spring fresh leaks. Kevin then notices, his gaze softening in a lovingly warm touch that glistens across all of his features.

Finally.

Elliot runs to him, barely giving the tall brunette the time to open his arms. He shoves his face into the familiar scent of Kevin Price's missionary outfit, and curses himself for getting it damp with his tears.

"Kevin," Elliot cries, filling in all the gaps that he can, and ignores what likely is to be many disapproving stares in their direction. He could care less for the spectacle, he had his Kevin back, and nothing else could make him happier.

"Hey, El."

Kevin's voice cracks, and he hugs his boyfriend back. It's cheesy, and corny, that Kevin hovers above the much smaller boy to kiss his forehead, but Elliot is still spinning from the year he had gone by without getting to touch his perfect, precious Kevin.

"How was your flight?" he asks.

He knows Kevin hates planes, he remembers from Orlando, how he was too still, too quiet. Kevin trembles for a moment, and weakly responds.

"Fine. When did you, uh, get here?"

Right. He hadn't told Kevin in advance he was coming home at all.

"Well... I uh, heard about Uganda. And my companion transferred, so I just came home. I wanted to see you."

Kevin frowns.

"Oh. Wha... what'd you hear?" Kevin stammers. His eyes part from Elliot briefly. His parents are waving him down, and he gives a half-hearted smile.

"We'll talk later?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah- I'm sorry, just give me a few." Kevin says apologetically. He breaks into that same grin Elliot had seen for years when he was excited- and it would be a calming, familiarity, if Elliot couldn't tell he was faking it for the sake of his family.

Kevin was hurting. Kevin wasn't telling him something.

Still, Elliot steps aside to let Kevin's family swallow up his attention. He smiles gently, allowing some space for his boyfriend to give away hugs, kiss his mother's cheek.

Kevin's father is stern, and Elliot melts in back beside his own parents. He doesn't know what Kevin's father knows, but the fact being Kevin failed his mission is an unsettling notion.

He wants to kiss his boyfriend, he wants to hold him and ask him if he's okay, but he knows he can't. Not yet.

He just had to wait for it.

.::.

Elliot sits at his desk, working on a college letter on his laptop, when he hears his bedroom window open with a smack.

He jumps to his feet, eyes wide as Kevin crawls in through his window.

"Kevin?" he gapes. Kevin swings a leg over the window sill, grunting from exertion.

"Hey." Kevin says, before finally tumbling to his bum in Elliot's bedroom. He wipes fervently at his eyes, and shakily starts standing to his feet.

"Did you just... climb my mom's trellis?"

The brunette looks at his feet.

"Maybe. I just wanted to see you." he replies.

Elliot laughs.

"You could've knocked on the front door," he says.

"At midnight? I don't think so," Kevin says with a shrug.

"Oh. Right. It's late." He'd sincerely forgotten the time.

The awkwardness of their interaction makes Elliot feel numb. He wants to say something, he needs to- but Kevin sets down his backpack and takes a seat on Elliot's bed.

"So..."

"So...?"

"Um." Elliot clears his throat. "What uh, brings you to my room, at midnight?"

Kevin smiles sadly, and Elliot thinks he sees a tear before Kevin bats his eyelashes and it vanishes again.

"Dad and I had a fight. I um, I told him about us," he admits, "and he was already kinda pissed about the excommunication, so I can move along and find a hotel or something if you want, but I just needed somewhere to crash for the night."

"Oh, _Kevin_ ," Elliot gasps, "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault it all went down. My companion and the mission stayed in Uganda. I just... I couldn't stay there anymore." He offers a reassuring glance, but Elliot knows better than that.

"Don't give me that, Kev, it's not your fault."

"But it is!" Kevin snaps, and Elliot is taken aback at his sudden anger.

"It is," Kevin continues, a bit quieter. "I messed up. I did something bad."

"What'd you do, that's supposedly bad?" Elliot asks, shifting up from his position at his desk chair. Kevin shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about you, Kevin! Let me worry, for once," Elliot says, "did you get hurt?"

Kevin flinches. Elliot shudders.

"Who hurt you?" he persists, but Kevin shakes it off.

"It's nothing." the brunette mumbles.

"Oh my goodness, Kevin, what did they do to you?"

"It's nothing! Please!"

He's never seen Kevin more upset about anything in his life, and he backs off, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Kevin squeezes him into a hug, and Elliot reciprocates, trying ignore that nagging notion that someone had done something awful to his boyfriend.

"Okay. If it's nothing, then it's nothing, okay? You can stay the night."

"Thank you." Kevin mumbles.

Elliot pulls away first, scooting away from Kevin’s arms, which are a bit damp from clambering up the rain gutters. He ducks away from Kevin’s eyes- brown, cold, and distant from the Kevin he’d known from his childhood- and moves to turn off his laptop.

“Can I get anything for you to eat? Popcorn?” Elliot suggests.

Kevin frowns, hesitant.

“I don’t wanna piss off your parents or anything,” Kevin says, “and I ate dinner.”

“Okay.” There went Elliot’s movie-and-popcorn idea.

And then Elliot remembers something, that makes him smile.

“Remember when we last did this, over the summer?” he asks. He shuts his laptop quietly, returning to Kevin’s side on the bed. He bends over, reaching for his lamp to switch it off.

“What part?” Kevin asks.

“Come join me in bed and I’ll share.” Elliot giggles.

He rolls into his baby blue covers, and grins when his boyfriend joins him, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging them together.

He wishes they could do this every day. That they could spend every night, cuddling in the sanctuary of Elliot’s room, and forget, even if for a moment, the disturbing circumstances that they lived in. Even breathing in the scent of Kevin Price’s t-shirt and-- secretly wishing he was touching his chest and not the fabric- holding him doesn’t feel like enough. There is no freedom in this- a small triumph, perhaps, but not a true victory.

“Okay, so…” Kevin begins, and Elliot leans forward, burying his face in the crook of his warm neck.

“Well, you remember when my parents went away for the weekend, and I invited you over?”

Kevin thinks for a minute, and he adjusts into the close-knit contact, before weaving himself impossibly tighter against Elliot’s body. The heat radiating between their bodies expands, and Elliot catches himself blushing.

He’d missed this. He so, dreadfully, terribly missed this while they were on their missions. They had sneaked so many hugs and cuddles in high school behind the football bleachers. Back when it was so much easier to hide their relationship.

He remembers entwining their legs together in a tangled heap underneath the library desks. Kevin would say something funny, and Elliot would laugh and blush, because nothing had mattered then. There was nothing really at stake.

The dare was what started the mess. Or maybe it hadn’t- perhaps it had started in childhood, with their families taking a trip to Orlando, Florida for the week. They’d held hands the entire plane trip- their parents thought it was just a thing two best friends do when you’re nine years old, and honestly, neither of them had thought anything of it. After all, they were only nine.

The Price and Grant families had doubled up on nearly everything together since birth. Elliot can’t quite remember how the story goes- but their dads had gone on their mission together and whatnot, and were inseparable ever since. But ever since then, long before they were even born, it seemed Kevin Price and Elliot Grant were destined to be in each other’s lives.

The dare had happened in the 9th grade, though Elliot felt as though it was only yesterday that they were confronted by the school “bullies.” Kevin Price was always so stubborn- he couldn’t seem to back down from any challenge.

“Kiss him,” they said, “if you’re not such a baby, that is.”

And Kevin had huffed, his chest puffing out in defiance. Elliot had been so nervous- and all the breath escaped him in a gasp when Kevin grasped his shoulders so firmly that he was jerked forward from the force Kevin exerted upon him.

They had kissed, and Elliot thought he saw stars for a moment. But being gay was _wrong_ and bad and he was _going to hell_ for this, _Kevin Price kissed him they’re going to be sent to hell_.

Kevin had stepped back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and turned to face the bullies. They high-tailed immediately, backing away in surprise.

“Sorry,” Kevin had mumbled, “we need to get back to studying.”

Baffled and wide-eyed, Elliot blinked a few times, letting his own fingers trace his lips that only seconds ago had been connected with the taller brunette’s own.

Kevin went immediately back to his textbook.

“Do you have the answer to question 5?” he asked, as if nothing had transpired between them. Elliot gulped, his gaze unwavering.

“Um, do you have the answer as to why you just kissed me?” he shot back weakly.

Kevin didn’t look up from his paper.

“It was a dare.” Kevin said matter-of-factly. Elliot’s mind was still spinning from the kiss, and he gripped the sides of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

“It’s a sin, Kevin.”

Kevin shrugged.

“It’s only a sin if it was homosexual thoughts.”

Elliot had frozen in place. _Dear Heavenly Father, did I feel anything from that? If I didn’t, I didn’t sin, right? But wait- I did- I felt something…_

“I guess I’m going to hell, then?” Elliot whispered, suddenly incredibly numb. Kevin finally looked up from his textbook, a flash of worry crossing his face.

“What?” It sounded like a question, but maybe it was a statement? Elliot can’t quite remember that part, but he had been terrified out of his mind at the revelation that he had _feelings_ for the tall, dark, _handsome_ boy sitting across from him.

“Lying is a bigger sin, Elliot!” Kevin cried, slamming his hands on the desk. He was cut short when a librarian gave them a dirty look, and they both fell silent for a moment. Elliot, quiet with fear, Kevin, shaking with rage.

He was weak when he responded, his voice cracked in too many places. That had to have been it. That, he had thought at the time, had to be the end of their friendship. He’d ruined it all with reading into one stupid kiss, right? It had to have been meaningless.

Elliot swallowed, before answering.

“Maybe I’m not lying.”

Kevin sat back down with a thump in his seat, eliciting a loud “SHH!” from Ms Merrian, the librarian, yet again. Elliot looked down at the ugly circular desk separating them, and didn’t meet Kevin’s gaze.

“You… no way. El, you’re…”

Elliot nodded wearily, wiping at his eyes with paw-like hands. He didn’t have the strength to cry even so, still shocked from his own personal revelation.

“El…” Kevin whispered, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Elliot quietly responded, offering an exhausted smile. He sucked back his tears, smiling with what little control he had within himself to not burst into sobs.

Kevin fumbled for a moment, at a loss for words. But then, he reached his hand across the table. Elliot nearly jerked back away from the contact when Kevin grabbed his wrist. It was too tight, but he didn’t comment, eyes as round as saucers.

“Please don’t cry,” Kevin said, “gosh… I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna… I don’t even know how to control what’s coming out of my mouth right now, it’s like word vomit. I… I didn’t mean that… that being gay was bad, I just… I never expected it to be you.”

Elliot sniffled.

“What do you mean, never expected it to be me?” he asked. Kevin gave him a sort of sad smile, the corners of his lips folding upwards half-heartedly like a lopsided picasso painting. He was sure they both looked pitiful, and they were probably making a mess of a scene for everyone else in the library.

“I meant, I never thought I… well, I never thought my best friend would uh, turn out to like me like that.” Kevin sounded scared, and Elliot was too, and he nodded shakily.

“We can forget it even happened. I didn’t say anything, okay?”

“No, that’s not what I-”

Ms. Merrian gives them another “shush”-ing, and they both ducked meekly at her intimidating prowess.

Kevin waited a moment for her to disappear, before he continued speaking, albeit a bit quieter than before.

“No, I meant… I meant that I… gosh, I wish I knew how to put this in words. I guess I’m trying to say that um, as long as we… as long as our parents didn’t find out…”

Elliot nearly fell out of his chair, and Kevin yanked him back upwards, startled by Elliot’s near-fainting.

“Excuse me?” Elliot said, stunned. Kevin gives him a “hush”, glancing over his shoulder for Ms. Merrian to interrupt them. When she didn’t arrive to chastise them, he let out a long sigh of relief.

“I’m saying… I’m saying I feel the same way.”

“You’re gay. Kevin Price, the golden boy of our Church, the perfect boy-scout, the purest, most innocent-”

  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I thought so too, believe me. And maybe the Church will hate us. But that’s if, and only if, they find out.”

“Do you know what you’re even saying?” Elliot cried. There went the tears, and he forced Kevin to let go of him as he shuddered and whimpered in his own grief. “You’re saying it’s okay, to be this way. It’s a sin, Kevin. A _sin_!”

“El-”

“We’re gonna go to hell, Kevin. That’s where we’re going. We won’t get to go on a mission, we won’t get to- oh my gosh, what if we get excommunicated for this?”

“Elliot, please-”

“Don’t _Elliot, please_ me, Kevin Price! This isn’t just a little problem, this doesn’t just go away. Do you really wanna condemn yourself to… to hell dreams, and dying alone, and losing your family, all because-”

Kevin shook his head.

“You don’t know that.” Kevin said. “And… what if _I_ like you back?”

Elliot turned scarlet.

“Still-”

“Please, just listen to me for a second. I… I want this. I do. I’m sorry I had to push you to it in the library of all places, but… can we try?”

“Try what?” It was a dumb question and he knew it to be so, but he was on the verge of another onslaught of sobs and he wanted to know what Kevin _really_ wanted from him.

“To uh… be together?”

That time, Elliot actually fell out of his chair.

_“El?”_

Kevin’s voice interrupts him from his racing thoughts, and he blinks away the memories and his past remembrances.

“Huh?”

“You were talking about summer vacation?”

Summer vacation… summer vacation… what did he remember about summer vacation?

He flushes red, and gulps to hide his reddening cheeks.

“What about it?” he asks innocently. The only thoughts that come to mind are all the places that he and Kevin-

He decides it’s better not to go there. He doesn’t need to get… _aroused_ in a compromising position for Kevin, though the idea of them finally getting privacy together for the first time since that summer vacation incident sounded abhorrently appealing in its own sickening way. They were both terrible, rotten sinners, now that Elliot thought about it, and Elliot had felt dreadful for ages due to hell dreams after they’d done _it_.

“Wul, you asked me, if I remembered our… time together when your parents were away.” Kevin says. Elliot turns even redder.

“Yeah. I was gonna say it’d be nice to, um, do that again.”

“Do what part?” Kevin echoes, and it sounds so fervently suggestive that Elliot squirms a bit.

“As in?”

Kevin chuckles a bit, kissing his forehead in amusement. Kevin’s lips are warm against his skin, and he wishes those lips would go _other places_ but he doesn’t wanna wake his parents or push Kevin into anything so soon after he came home… especially at his odd behavior earlier and his avoidance to questions about his mission.

Elliot doesn’t linger on the thought, and he moves his hands to Kevin’s chest, groping fistfuls of his t-shirt.

“I assumed you were talking about… _you know.”_ Kevin whispers.

“What?” He’s a terrible tease, and he knows this. His voice comes out in a whine, and he leans forward to kiss Kevin a little more fiercely on the lips. Kevin goes slack against him, widening his jaw and-yes!

Elliot can only think: _finally_.

Kevin’s dominant, pushing Elliot onto his back and towering over him. Elliot laughs, but Kevin presses a finger to his lips, and he remembers that they have to be quiet.

“Don’t do anything drastic,” Elliot warns despite himself, “I really don’t want us to get caught tonight.”

He missed this. He missed the thrill of skin on skin and their lips connecting and their bodies like the touches of flickering flames, bright and reverberating in places that you’re _supposed_ to wait ‘till marriage for, but the sensations are simply too overbearing to pay any heed to.

Kevin chucks his shirt off, and then grasps the hemline of Elliot’s own, waiting patiently for permission to remove it. Elliot tugs needily at Kevin’s wrists, and then lifts his arms.

“So, just hickeys tonight, then?” Kevin croons, his warm hands brushing over Elliot’s hips. The blonde nods feverishly.

“Please, Kevin.” he says, and he knows it’s a throaty whine, because Kevin gives him another warning glance, before pressing his lips hungrily against Elliot’s collarbone.

He feels like a giddy sophomore again, hiding in the gym locker rooms with Kevin, pressed up in one of the shower stalls and kissing urgently until they couldn’t feel their lips anymore. And even now, with Kevin kissing and sucking and nipping at every inch of his collar and neck, he knows it was all worth it. Especially in this moment. It’d been far too long since they’d gotten time alone, and Elliot simply couldn’t wait any longer.

“Kevin!” he moans, and Kevin gives him a sharp, yet playful, “shh!” He buries his fingers in Kevin’s tousled hair, smoothing it back with gentle ministrations. He can feel the faint traces of hair product left in the chestnut locks, and he makes a mental note to tease Kevin about it at some later date.

He’s certain his body is littered with hickeys by the time Kevin finally rolls over and resorts back to their cuddling position.

“Thank goodness I can get away with turtlenecks,” Elliot says, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He gives Kevin a good-night kiss, and Kevin lazily smiles against his lips.

“I needed that.” he says quietly, draping an arm lazily around Elliot’s shoulders.

“Me too. I missed you.”

“I missed you most,” Kevin says, “now go to sleep.”

“I flew from Norway to see you first, jerk,” Elliot mutters, “I think I get dibs on who missed who the most.”

“Wul, if you’d been sent to Uganda with me, this wouldn’t’ve been a problem.” Elliot can hear the smirk in Kevin’s tone.

  
“Okay, smartiepants.” He nuzzles his face into Kevin’s chest. “Goodnight for real this time.”

“Goodnight,” Kevin yawns back. “I’ll be here in the morning.”


End file.
